Kisses of Forgiveness
by Thanatos Angelos Girl
Summary: Sometimes the best time in a person's life can be their summer romance tainted with forgiveness and trust, even after years. Harry/Draco. Drabble


**Kisses of Forgiveness**

**A/N: This is for the Hard Homework assigned to me by Professor Kara, "a secret summer romance". I hope you all enjoy!**

Before those few months, I never imagined there could be something so pure, so full of identity, and full of life as that summer. I know that if a June night could talk, it would boast it invented romance and that's exactly what it did. I had never had a night like that before and I felt love and still do with the same fire I did, when both of our lives were intertwined in that passionate moment, I had felt this pure love that seems to make us forget everything that has happened between us in our school years.

The kisses that we share make the word "forgetting" quite possible and a reality. You used to be my enemy that I would not hesitate to pull my wand out and attack but I fell in the rabbit hole that was dug with shovels of that glorious word _love _and you became my knight.

I had always believed in that word-love- because my life was saved by that single power, that ethereal emotion but I had never to feel the full wrath of those miraculous fires that seemed to accompany that emotion until you, until I saw you for the first time in half a decade in my office.

I didn't trust you at first and I had my guard drawn to the fullest level but then, I saw your smile after a drink of spontaneous reunion and strangely, that steel in your eyes became the color of the silver lining in that cloud called life.

I fell hard for you. As I go on about you, I can feel this hopeless and die hard romantic flare in my Auror built body. I can feel these overwhelming emotions, of good and bad, encasing my every being with the tips brushing my every pore.

I feel like a schoolgirl. I do. It's all because I am reminiscing about you and your spells you cast on me because that's all I can do now. Reality and a pregnant Ginny have sent any happiness and security that could have happened between the two of us, in the trash bin.

"_If she has my child, Draco I have to do my duty."_

"_Like always, you have to save everyone and you can't be happy. It's so wrong. Why can't the hero have the happy ending?"_

"_The hero has to save everything else, he has to sacrifice."_

The child wasn't mine. I know that now. I know that he is someone else's boy and I left you alone for that lying Weasel. I hate that. I am so grateful for the memories I have with you. I don't know what to do now because after that summer we are stuck with our own horrid and suffocating chains. I would lose my friends and the family I have always had and you would lose your fortune and your unborn son if we tried to get what we had back. So this is it. All those nights will just be a dream until we can go back to sleep again.

_Night after night, we kept crossing paths and the warm smiles and cordial exchanges were never enough that summer. We broke away from the molds they made and we found ourselves and we trusted and believed in this fragile world, this world of vibrant colors and lingering embraces. With every kiss, we forgot the world outside of it all and in those days, I knew the power and beautiful force that saved me as a child. I knew it when I heard the words come from your mouth as luscious as caramel: "I love you."_

I have learned one thing from this all and it's that the best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen, nor touched, but are felt in the heart, in the world we lived in for those blissful months.

I see you for the first time in _so long_ with your boy Scorpius and I smile, waving my hand because that's all that I can do now. I watch those eyes I know so well smile but all I got, to the public eye anyhow, is a polite nod as you walked your boy to the train. I can feel that selfish part of my mind; the irrational part scream out and those two questions it yells franticly pierce my heart.

_Is this really all we will ever be now? Is there anything we could do or is it all over and did we give up or were we forced to?_

_**R and R! Please don't favorite without reviewing!**_


End file.
